A Surprise Reunion
by Momoseeko12
Summary: *Chapter 3 is now up* Emma is headed back to Degrassi for her ten year reunion. See what everyone has been up to in the past decade.  I'm not really good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except Kayla and Hayden.

I'm pretty new at this and this is only my second story so I hope you enjoy.  
>This has been on my computer for a while and I finally decided to post it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It felt weird driving past that, oh so familiar school called Degrassi. Emma looked at it as she passed it going to her also familiar childhood home. It's been ten years since she's been there, and seeing the school still brings back memories.

Her thoughts were interupted by a little voice. "Isn't that where you and daddy met?"

Emma simply smiled at her five year old daughter, Kayla. "Yep it is. That's mommy's old high school, Degrassi."

Emma thought back to her years at that school. Shootings, broken hearts, eating disorders, and finding the unexpected love of her life. If you would have told her back then she'd be meeting up with **him** years later and then marrying **him**, she probably would have laughed in your face. But now as she thought, she realized that **he** just hid his true self from others in high school. She was the one that **he** finally opened up to.

"Is daddy meeting us there?" Kayla asked, still looking out the window.

Emma smiled, "Yeah, daddy is gonna meet us there. In fact he might even be there already."

Sure enough she spotted that infamous orange civic as she pulled in the driveway to the house. Emma grabed her daughter out of the car seat and walked up to the house. They entered the door to be greeted by Jay.

"Daddy!" Kayla yelled running into her fathers arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Jay said picking up his daughter. Then he walked over to Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe, how was the drive?"

"Oh it was good. Kayla got to see Degrassi when we went past it."

"That's nice," he put Kayla down. "That's where were gonna be going tomorrow for our reunnion. You remember I told you?"

Kayla smirked that famous Hogart smirk, "Yep I do, daddy. Is aunt Manny gonna be there?"

Emma laughed "Yes aunt Manny is gonna be there. So is aunt Alex, aunt Paige, uncle Marco, and uncle Dylan."

Manny was now an actress. She's been in commericals, ads, and now just got done filming a movie. Alex and Paige ended up getting married and adopted a little girl name Hayden. Emma and Alex became friends in her senior year when she was hanging out with Sean at the races, and they've been friends ever since. Marco and Dylan ended up back together and ended up getting married too. They've been thinking about adoption or other options so they can give their love to a child.

"Emma!" Spike walked in and rushed over to give Emma a hug.

"Hey mom, how have you been?"

"I'm good." She then looked at Jay. "Hey Jay how are you?"

"I'm good ma, you?" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm great now!" Then Spike picked up Kayla. "Hello Kayla," giving her a kiss on the cheek. "how is gramma's girl doing?"

"I'm good gramma. Where's grandpa?" Just then Snake walked in, as if on cue.

"Did I hear my name being called?" He smiled as Kayla ran over to him

"Grandpa!"

"Hey there Kayla Bear." He picked her up and walked over to where Emma and Jay were standing giving Emma a kiss on the cheek and hugging both Emma and Jay. "Hey Em, Jay."

"Dad!" Jay said hugging Snake.

"Hey dad" Emma kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Jack?"

"Oh he's at his friends right now, but he'll be back tomorrow for breakfast."

They all had dinner and shared stories, laughed and cut up. They spent that night catching up on old times and then Emma and Jay put Kayla in Jack's room, where they had it set up, then went downstairs to Emma's old room.

"Wow." Emma looked around her old room and saw that nothing changed since she left.

"What?" Jay looked at her.

"This place has not changed one bit since I left for college."

He looked around and realized that there was still posters on her wall from when she was in high school. "Yeah, tell me about it. It looks like a geeky high school girls room." Emma turned and smacked him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling me a geeky high school girl." She said as she unpacked some of her stuff.

"I didn't say you were, I said it looks like one lives here." He said with that irresitable smirk.

"Whatever...I'm gonna shower."

"Yeah me too, I need one." He said still smirking, but now it was a sexy smirk.

"Oh really, Mr Hogart?" Emma gave him a sly smile

"Oh yeah, Mrs Hogart, I'm a dirty boy." He said walking toward her.

"Well in that case let's get you cleaned up." She said as she put her arms around him.

Jay then put his arms around her and kissed her passionatly. They kissed backing into the bathroom. Emma reached for his shirt and pulled it off. Jay then did the same and resumed the kiss. He then reached for her pants on undid them and pulled them down. Emma stepped out of them. Then she reached for Jay's zipper and let him step out of his jeans. Jay continued to kiss Emma passionatly while unclasping her bra and letting it fall off her body. Once they had completely discarded all their clothing, they turned on the shower and got in, never breaking their connection...


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except Kayla and Hayden.

I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm writing this story without a beta.

Thank you everyone for your nice comments. I figured I'd upload another part of the story for you tonight, especially since I can't sleep even though it's 3:30 am. Although I always do my best work at this time of night :-)  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit shorter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

The next morning they all sat down ready for breakfast, when Jack walked in.

"EMMA!" Jack yelled and ran to hug his sister.

Emma hugged Jack "Hey little brother! I've missed you, how've you been?"

They stopped hugging and sat down. "I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. You know, loving life." Just then Jay walked upstairs

"Hey Em, Kayla is-"

"Jay!" Jack got up to give him a hug.

"Yo Jack man, what's going on?" Jay hugged Jack and then walked over back to the table with him and gave Emma a kiss good morning.

"So what were you saying about Kayla?"

"Oh yeah, just that your mom was taking care of her." He knew Emma was about to say something so he started again before she could speak. "Before you say anything, she asked me if she could give her a bath to spend a little quality time with her."

"Oh okay, you hungry?" She said about to get up.

"Yeah, but I can get it babe." He got up to get himself some eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. He also got eggs, toast and orange juice for Emma and set the plate in front of her. They all continued on with their breakfast and their days to get ready for their big night.

* * *

><p>Later on that night.<p>

Emma was showered and getting ready for the reunion, while Jay just got out of the shower.

"Honey, you remembered to bring your good shoes right?..." Emma said looking at Jay coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Do you have to come out wearing only a towel?" He looked at her confused. "You only tease me when you do that."

Jay smiled. "Well I would hate to be a tease." He said walking over to her and kissing her passionately. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"That's teasing me even more cosidering we have to get ready to go." She said in almost a whisper.

"Well, would I be a tease if I promised to pay you back and continue this later?"

"Maybe." She gave him another quick kiss. "You'll just have to try you hardest..." Giving him another quick kiss. "later." then she turned away to finish getting ready.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Jay said with a pout.

Emma laughed. "You got Kayla all ready, right?"

"Yep, before I showered, when you were still in there."

"I was wondering why you didn't join me." She said in a cute, flirtacious voice.

Jay smirked. "I was thinking about you the whole time you were in that shower...and about last night."

Soon Emma and Jay were ready to leave and they went upstairs to find Spike, Snake and Jack playing with Kayla.

Emma smiled. "Okay guys we're ready to leave." Jay's phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

Emma got Kayla in her car with her parents.

Jay came up to her and kissed her with a guilty expression on his face.

Emma could tell he wanted to say something to her. "What was that for? What's wrong?"

"Uh...I have to meet you there."

"What? Why?"

"Sean called me." Emma's faced dropped. "He said he was arriving in town for the reunion, but needed a ride."

"So wonderful Jay goes to his rescue?" Jay nodded. "Wait, how did he get your number?"

"Well Manny talked to him-"

She rolled her eyes "Good ol' Manny."

"Em-"

"No, It's fine." Emma flashed Jay a reassuring smile. "I guess I'll just have to meet you there."

"I'm so sorry. If it helps, I'd much rather walk into that place with you on my arm than Sean." He gave her that irresistable smirk.

She laughed. "You always can make me laugh."

"That's because I love you, so I know what to say, and you love me so you laugh at what I say."

"You got that right." She gave him another kiss and got into the car.

Spike saw Jay going to his car. "Em, where's Jay going?"

"Oh, my husband being the wonderful friend that he is, told his friend he'd pick him up so he could come to the reunion." With that they left and went to Degrassi, for the first time since Emma left for college.

* * *

><p>So how do you think Sean feels about Emma and Jay being married?<br>Does he even know?


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except Kayla and Hayden.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Jay went to the airport and picked Sean up. He arrived and Sean saw him.

"Hey Jay!" He went to give Jay a man hug.

"Cameron, how have you been?"

"Good man. I just can't believe were going to our ten year reunnion."

"Yeah tell me about it. It feels like yesterday I went back and graduated."

"Speaking of, how have you been since graduation?"

Jay smiled. "Good. I completely love my life."

Sean laughed "Jay found himself a girl huh?"

Jay laughed. "I most definitly did. She is amazing and I am totally in love with her."

"So where is she at, man?"

"Actually I told her to go on and I'd meet her there."

"You didn't have to. I'd love to meet her."

Jay thought _**"wait til you find out not only do you know her, she's the one and only Emma Nelson"**_"Uh, yeah, definitly. We can talk and stuff at the reunnion."

Jay and Sean arrived at Degrassi. They walked in and looked around the gym where everybody was.

"Yo Sean, I'm gonna find E-my girl...I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok..." Sean looked at him a little weird.

"Sean?" Then Manny ran over to him. Jay took that as his cue to go find Emma.

Jay looked around for Emma, then he saw Spike and Snake.

"Hey, ma, dad." He walked up to them.

Snake smiled "Hey Jay."

"Do you know where Em is?"

"She went to put the Kayla in the other room with the other kids." Spike said

"Okay, thanks mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to find Emma.

Jay went over to the room where the kids were, and he saw Emma talking to the lady in charge. He walked in and Kayla saw him.

"Daddy!" She ran over to him and he picked her up.

"Hey baby girl!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Emma, and gave her a kiss on the cheek too. "Hey honey."

He put Kayla down and she went to play with the other kids. Jay and Emma walked back into the gym.

"So, how is Sean?" Emma asked with a little sarcasm.

Jay looked at her. "He's fine. He wants to meet my girl."

Emma stopped and looked at him. "He doesn't know?"

Jay hesitated "No-not really. I thought Manny might've told him, but she apparently didn't...I figured **we** could tell him." He then turned to walk away but Emma stopped him.

Emma looked at him "We?"

"Yeah. I thought it might be easier, and safer if we told him together. You know, with a crowd..."

"Are you afraid of Sean?"

"No of course not. I'm just afraid of him getting mad and starting a fight, which I don't want to happen. I don't want Kayla to see me like that..."

"Oh...Jay that's so cute." She gave him a tender kiss. "So you think he's gonna be mad."

"Yeah. Don't you remember how he reacted when he found out about us in the ravine back in high school?" Emma nodded "He flipped out and swung at me. I just don't wanna get into a fist fight with him."

"I understand, and I think that's sweet. So when are we gonna tell him?"

"I was thinkin' tonight. You know, in front of your parents."

"Snake protection?" Jay nodded and Emma laughed. Then they went back out to the reunnion and went over to her parents.

Spike saw them "I see you found Emma."

Jay smiled "Of course I did. I can sense her twenty miles away, in a dense fog." They all laughed and Emma gave him quick peck. "I'm thirsty, anyone want anything?" Snake and Spike held up their glasses but Emma asked for a glass of punch. Jay went over to the punch table and got their punch. Sean saw him and went over to say hi. He followed Jay back over near Emma.

"Emma?" Emma, Jay, Spike, and Snake looked at Sean. "It is you!" He went over to hug her.

"Hey Sean. It's nice that you could make it." She said with a little sarcasm. Sean didn't catch it but Jay did.

Jay looked at them both. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." He looked at Snake with a 'watch them for me' look.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did. Wow you look great...I've missed you, how have you been?"

"I've been great, so great that I can't complain about one thing." Jay smiled a little hearing that.

Sean, however didn't. "Oh, that's good. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, and he is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Are you seeing anyone?"

Sean looked at her. "Nope. I haven't actually really dated anyone since me and you broke up. I mean I've tried, but they never seemed to work out...I guess if we never broke up, we might've still been together."

"Yeah, I doubt it." He looked at her kind of hurt.

"Come on Emma, don't say that. Don't be that way."

"Sean, it was your fault we broke up in the first place." Just then Jay came back. "If I remember correctly you told me that you were joining the army, and you needed some time to yourself." She looked at him with daggers.

"That was after you told me about you and Jay in the ravine!"

"And you just couldn't live with the fact that I wasn't 'little miss perfect' anymore. Well news flash, Sean, nobody's perfect."

"Look, Em...I don't wanna fight anymore, I wanna start over. I wanna leave past behind me, and just reconnect with all my old friends." She just looked at him. "I was actually hoping that you would give me another chance." At this Jay was starting to get a little mad, but he knew Emma would straighten him out.

"Well too bad Sean. I'm not available, and even if I was I wouldn't give you another chance. I gave you far too many, and you blew them all."

Sean just looked at her. "You're lying. You know you would, because you know you still love me. And the loser you're dating can't give you what I can." That was the last straw for Jay.

Emma was about to speak, but Jay did first. "Sean, maybe you should leave." He spoke very seriously and Sean could tell.

"Says who?"

"Says me Sean." Jay just looked at him.

Then it dawned on Sean. "Wait, are you Emma's boyfriend?"

"No..." Sean cut him off.

"Then what the hell are you to Emma?"

"I'm her husband, and if you continue to act like this then we're gonna have a real big problem." Sean's face fell in disbelief, and Emma smiled.

* * *

><p>Haha oh damn. Sean just got burned lol. It's not that I don't like Sean it's just that he was kinda being a huge jerk when he found out about the whole Ravine thing. I mean he left Degrassi and went to live with his parents. Plus he was dating Ellie when he left not Emma. Emma was single and free to do whatever she wanted.<p>

Sorry about my little rant but I had to say this to someone who'd listen hehe :-)

Again thanks for reading! You all are way too kind to me!


End file.
